1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional film, a liquid immersion member, a method of manufacturing a liquid immersion member, an exposure apparatus, and a device manufacturing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a functional film having a surface property with both hydrophilic and antifouling properties, to a liquid immersion member using the functional film, to a method of manufacturing a liquid immersion member, to an exposure apparatus, and to a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In exposure apparatuses used in a photolithography process, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate with exposure light through liquid is known, for example, as disclosed in United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/266533 and United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2005/018155.